You say Insane I say Genius
by the pen my sword
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the story of Annie Cresta her struggle and of course her love Finnick</html>


**Hey everyone this is my story about Annie Cresta. She deserves more of a story so I decided to give her one. It's her life after the Games and meeting Finnick. This is Rated T for some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that credit goes to Suzanne Collins. (Every time I say that I get depressed)**

Insane, Crazy, and Genius they all mean the same to me

The meadow was lush filled with green trees and sparkling lakes. The blue sky above me was the perfect shade of blue. The clouds like cotton candy in the sky floated lazily on this perfect day. The grass was like a soft blanket that I lay on happily.

The perfectness of the place made me relax. That's when I saw it, a tiny red crack in the sky. I rubbed my eyes and when I opened them again the crack was bigger. It scared the sky growing bigger and bigger with every minute.

The sky broke then pouring down red rain. It hit me when I realized that the 'rain' was blood. I screamed as the blood filled my mouth choking me. I looked around trying to see the happy meadow and my vision was clogged by the red rain.

It poured down from the sky heavily on my face knocking me to the ground. But where there was once soft grass now was a rocky terrain that cut into me. The blood kept pouring down choking me with tears of the sky.

I cried out the pain from the red rain so great. The rocks dug into my back so forcefully. I felt the red rain lighten up to become only a soft drizzle. It hit my face staining my skin and heart.

I looked up at the sky longing to feel the warmth of the sun. Instead I saw a bright light. One so bright I had to shield my eyes. It over came me the light. It came through my eye lids burning my eyes. It burned me as I screamed closing my eyes tighter.

The intenseness of the light started to fade and I slowly opened my eyes. The meadow had returned back to its perfect self. I smiled and sat back down on the soft grass.

I then heard a whistle as something flew past my ear. I followed the sound to see James. My partner in the Games we were such good friends James and I. I smiled and beckoned for him to come to me.

His face was one of horror as he stared at me. The colors of his cheeks were as white as I've ever seen them. His eyes were wide and his mouth was in the shape of a perfect o.

The scream on his lips stayed silent as it came towards him. The axe cut James head clean off his body. I heard the thud of his body shake the floor. It shook through me as something rolled towards me.

Screaming I looked down to see the head. His head. I lay on my foot his brown hair matted with blood. His eyes were still open but lacked the life that had once been in them.

The final words on his lips stayed silent. I screamed as his head moved and smiled up at me.

"Why didn't you save me Annie? In the arena you could have saved me? Why didn't you save me?" James voice asked.

I cried out and tried to run away but found my feet rooted to the floor. The soft grass started moving up my legs. It tangled me like a vine twirling up my legs. It advanced to my shoulders as James's head laughed at me.

The grass had now twirled up past my shoulders up to my neck. I struggled to breathe as it came up my face and covered my eyes. The grass was too tight to break through as it suffocated me I could still hear James.

"Why didn't you save me Annie?"

I closed my eyes tight and opened them again. The meadow had disappeared. The red rain was gone along with James's body. I was lying on a metal table that was smooth. It was cool and sent shivers through me.

I tried to lift my arms but found them tied down to the table. I lifted my head to see that my ankles too were tied down. The walls of the room I were in were white. There was a single metal door at the far end.

Other then the metal table there was nothing else in the room. I cried out for help. I needed to escape from this room and get back to my meadow. The door of the room opened and in walked President Snow.

He moved like a snake slithering across the room over to me. His paper white hair matched the white doctor's gown he was wearing. In the pocket of the gown held a single white rose.

He smiled at me making his lips stretch his face. It looked quite painful like he wasn't used to smiling. I noticed that he held one hand behind his back.

"Annie Cresta for the final time I will ask you. What do you know of the rebellion?" he asked.

I started at him uncomprehendingly. I didn't know what he was talking about I only knew that I wanted to go back to my meadow.

He made a 'tsk, tsk' noise and pulled his hand from out of behind his back. In his hand he held a small gleaming knife. I stared at it and felt the sweat break out on my face.

Surely he didn't mean to hurt me with the knife did he? He came closer and traced the knife slowly on my arm. He looked at me with eyes of hatred and insanity as he lifted the knife and plunged it into my arm.

I screamed and screamed as the knife entered my skin. The pain was unbearable I shut my eyes hearing the sick laughter of President Snow. I could feel the tears stream down my face.

His laughter started to fade and I dared to open my eyes. No longer was I in the white room. I sat up and found myself in a hospital bed. I looked to my side and saw several nurses gathered around me.

The each looked concerned. I smiled when I realized that President Snow was gone and I was not in danger. A nurse with big brown eyes leaned down so she was right in front of my face.

She smiled revealing pointed white teeth. She raised her hand and I saw that instead of finger nails she had claws. I screamed as she raked them across my face.

Again I closed my eyes and again I could hear the snickering of the nurses slowly fade away. I opened my eyes too see the face of a man. He was young no older then twenty.

He had bronze hair that looked soft like the grass in the meadow. His eyes were like the sea. I found myself drowning in them the green was beautiful. He had his arms wrapped around me and he looked concerned.

I looked around and realized I was back in district four. I was in the middle of the street enveloped in the night and in this man's arms. He smiled at me but it was a scared smile.

I could see from his face that he was still young maybe only nineteen. He pulled me closer to him when it dawned on me; maybe he too was trying to hurt me?

I started pushing away from him fervently. He looked concerned and grabbed my hand as I pulled away.

"Stop! Please I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just walking and I saw you lying in the street screaming. I came and when I held you, you seemed to calm down. My name is Finnick Odair. I know who you are Annie Cresta." He said quickly.

I stared at him and smiled. Yes I was Annie Cresta the crazy Annie Cresta.

"You forgot to say crazy." I whispered slowly moving closer to him and his beautiful sea green eyes.

He shook his perfect head of bronze hair.

"No I don't think you're crazy, I think you're beautiful though." He said blushing.

I moved over to him cautiously. He took my hand and started to lead me out of the street. He walked me to my house. Was it strange that he knew where it was? He kissed my cheeks which cause me to blush. With a smile he started to leave.

I got panicked I didn't want him to leave. He sensed this when I tensed.

"Annie, do you want me to stay? I'll hold you until you sleep? Annie do you want me to stay?" I smiled up at his perfect face.

"Yes." I whispered


End file.
